Vehicles described herein are known and may have the attributes of a sports car. A typical convertible top may be movable between a closed position for spanning and covering a vehicle interior and a storage position for uncovering the vehicle interior. Convertible tops are often stored in a top accommodating space of the vehicle when in the storage position. The movement of a convertible top from the closed position to the storage position and vice versa is typically carried out by means of a linkage that, on both sides, in relation to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the vehicle, may each include one link arrangement, respectively, with the link arrangement having two main links pivotably mounted at a respective main bearing.
For designing a main four-arm hinge, the two main links may be connected to the main bearing via a lower articulation point and to at least one roof link via an upper articulation point. At least one rigid roof shell may be fixed at the roof link. The roof shell, in the closed position, may span across a top of the vehicle interior. Typically, the vehicle may be provided with a rear window which is arranged toward the front of the vehicle with respect to the convertible top accommodating space. In other words, in relation to the vehicle orientation, the rear window is in front or closer to the front of the vehicle than the top accommodating space. The rear window, at least in the closed position, in relation to the vehicle construction, often has a substantially vertical orientation. In addition, the rear window, on both sides, in relation to the vertical longitudinal center plane of the vehicle, is often limited by a pillar that is fixed relative to the vehicle. The pillars may be part of a rollover protection system of the vehicle.